


I love you | |  bunny - drabble

by Khaalxby



Category: South Park
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Boys In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaalxby/pseuds/Khaalxby
Summary: Te amo. Esas fueron las palabras escritas en el papel, junto con un dibujo.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 6





	I love you | |  bunny - drabble

El rubio mayor estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio. Tenia su lápiz preferido en su mano. Con el cual hacia pequeños dibujos en un pequeño papel color pastel.

Sus celestes ojos solo observaban aquel dibujo. No le agradaba su estúpida cicatriz, causada por Kenny cuando jugaban con armas. Obviamente no le guardaba ningún rencor a el team Stan. Ni a McCormick, era su mejor amigo.

Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. Fruncio el ceño al ver de nuevo el dibujo que había hecho en aquel papel. El dibujo hecho por el chico lo tenia a él y a otros chicos y chicas. 

Diciéndole y recalcándole su cicatriz, y burlándose de otras cosas más también. Unos pasos a la distancia se oían, claramente el de suéter acua ignoró. Estaba tan concentrado en pensar eso.

No notó quien estaba detrás de él. Ya que estaba viendo aquel dibujo. Torturándolo con sus imperfecciones, los ojos del chico solo estaban fijos al papel donde yacía el dibujo hecho por él. 

— ¡Hola, Leo! - Saludó alguien detrás de él. Mientras que el otro solo se asutó por la presencia del contrario. Y habló. — ¿Que haces? - Sonrió viéndolo. El otro claramente no sonreía. 

— Kenny . . . hola. - El pequeño no se dignaba a verlo siquiera, el contrario claro que si lo veía. El mayor suspiró y decidió hablar. — Estaba pensando en que si hay alguien en el mundo que me ama, si quiera un chico o chica.

Una pequeña lágrima salio de el ojito del pequeño. Su expresión mostraba tristeza. Pero, el de parka naranja sonrió. Se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus pequeños ojitos.

— Uhm . . . - El mayor se paro de su asiento. Estaba un poco incómodo. A decir verdad muy incómodo. Agarró una pequeña bolsita que estaba en el suelo. Y sonrió, tratando de cambiar el tema. 

El de parka naranja notó aquella incomodidad. Y dejó que el más bajito continuara hablando, no quería incomodarlo más.

El de cicatriz se sentía incómodo al contarle eso a Kenneth. Claramente tenia confianza con él. Pero, no pensaba que debía contarle eso. De como se sentía, debería mentir. Sabia que estaba mal, pero lo hizo. No quería preocupar a Kenneth.

— Mejor, vamos a un lugar a sentarnos. Fuera de aquí. Compré pollito KFC para ti, y para Karen. - El menor sonrió. El mayor igual, el rubio más alto estaba un poco sonrojado.

— ¡Yay! - Exclamó y sonrió. Esperó a que el mayor se adelantará para escribir algo en el pequeño papel donde Butters había dibujado. 

Butters esperó a Kenny. Kenny guardó el papel listo para dárselo a Butters, fue hacia el chico y con intriga preguntó al menor. — ¿Que hacías?

— Nada. - Sonrió. Y colocó el papel en el bolso de Butters. Leopold era tan despistado que no se dio cuenta de que McCormick había puesto aquel papel en su mochila. — Solo me topé con un escritorio. - Río y Butters igual.

— Ok, pero ¿Estás bien? - El mayor se preocupó por el chico. Este solo asintió y aunque el chico no estaba tan convencido decidió dejarlo pasar. Luego habló. — Ahora, vamos a traer a Karen. 

— Si. - El chico se adelantó. Desearía que Butters abriera aquel papel ya. Pero, no fue así. Deberían llegar a casa para que el pequeño hiciera eso. O tal vez nunca.

Kenny estaba feliz. Haría feliz a Butters, si el de ojos celestes abría el papel, claro. Lo que el papel contenía era el mismo dibujo que el propio Stotch había hecho. Del otro lado un dibujo de Kenny y el agarrados de la mano. 

Junto con un pequeño te amo de parte de Kenny que estaba agarrado de la mano de Leopold. Incluso si Stotch no llegará a enterarse. Por lo menos si había alguien que lo quería como era. 

Y claro ese era Kenneth McCormick.


End file.
